


The Meter of Love and Loss

by myaami



Series: Poetry || Storytelling [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Unrequited Love, poetry through story, story through poetry, unrealized love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaami/pseuds/myaami
Summary: City buildings in the sky, reflected by the waves.See their striking red reflect, see my longing gaze.I turn my back against the sea, and look into your eyes.My love for you, you do reject. I'm drowning deep inside.Roxas reflects on his life and his relationship with Axel.





	The Meter of Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me the courage to write and share.

City buildings in the sky, reflected by the waves.  
See their striking red reflect, see my longing gaze.  
I turn my back against the sea, and look into your eyes.  
My love for you, you do reject. I'm drowning deep inside.  
  
Three five eight long days ago, I entered life alive.  
Thoughts back then were fuzz and haze; these gaps I took in stride.  
You taught me how to talk to them, you helped me interact.  
With you, I slowly soon discover'd, my heart was still intact.    
  
Time did pass on our clock tow'r, talking into night.  
You gifted me an ice cream treat, both sea salt in one bite.  
We pondered life outside black robes, what life in light is like.  
Instead we sat in fading dark. No way out in sight.  
  
Xemnas called us Nobodies, incomplete in soul.  
With you I saw a different path. Redemption was our goal.  
We fought against the cruelest fiends, the Organ'zation too.  
They dragged us back all bruised and broke; never free to choose.  
  
Escape was nay impossible, but I had to try.  
You said you’d miss me if I went, the tears streamed from your eyes.  
"Let's defect togeth'r," I said. "Together you and I."  
I thought our bond was one of love. Now I see the lie.    
  
You say you don't have heart or soul, that you never will.  
How could you then care for me, when you are broken still?  
No longer can I face you, the sunset red and bright  
A color like your fiery hair, once my world and light.  
  
A path of darkness opens, I need to run away  
To the World That Never Was. Leave your side, astray.  
A hooded figure finds me. Beats me, and I cry.  
I feel my life is slowly endin'. Please, don't let me die.    
  
Friendship is a treasured gift. Part of you with me.  
Even if I go today, echoes always be.  
And in this darkened land I lay, neon lights aglow,  
I know I have a heart again; Axel is my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> The meters are intended to be as follows:  
> Stanza 1: 7,6 / 7,5 / 8,6 / 8,6  
> Stanza 2: 7,6 / 7,6 / 8,6 / 8,6  
> Stanza 3: 7,5 / 8,6 / 8,6 / 8,5  
> Stanza 4: 7,5 / 8,6 / 8,6 / 8,5  
> Stanza 5: 8,5 / 8,6 / 7,6 / 8,5  
> Stanza 6: 8,5 / 7,6 / 7,6 / 8,5  
> Stanza 7: 7,6 / 7,5 / 7,5 / 8,5  
> Stanza 8: 7,5 / 7,5 / 8,5 / 8,5


End file.
